The Marauders' Secret: the Forgotten Girl
by Ambrosial Maiden
Summary: Once, not that long ago there were four boys. They were best friends, closer than brothers. However their story ended in tragedy. Why? A secret...the Marauders' secret, the tragic tale of the Forgotten Girl. [Prologue Edited & Chapter 1 Up]
1. Prologue

**The Marauders' Secret: the Forgotten Girl  
Authoress:** Ambrosial Maiden

**Summary:** Once, not that long ago there were four boys. They were best friends, closer than brothers. However their story ended in tragedy. Why? A secret...the Marauders' secret, the tragic tale of the Forgotten Girl.

Ambrosial Maiden: Hi there! I am Ambrosial Maiden but you can call me Eunjung. This is my debut Harry Potter fanfiction on Fanfictiondotcom. I hope you enjoy the fanfiction.

James: Eunie does not own Harry Potter. All rights reserved for J.K. Rowling.

Sirius: Eunie however does own characters you have never heard of.

Remus: Please note that this fanfiction will not be compliant with the Harry Potter books.

Marauders: Enjoy!

* * *

**The Marauders' Secret: the Forgotten Girl  
Authoress: Ambrosial Maiden  
Prologue - Who?**

Harry James Potter was in his "room" in his Aunt and Uncle's home. Harry had recently turned sixteen years old and was dealing with the recent death of his godfather. Well it wasn't that recent but it had been a few months. Remus, Professor Lupin, had sent Harry a few photo albums of Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, Lily, and James Potter, his parents. Harry was flipping through the pages of one of the albums when his eyes landed on a picture of a smiling group. It consisted of five people, four boys and a girl. The four boys he could name instantly. James Potter, his father who had died in a duel against Voldemort. Sirius Black, his godfather who had died because of Harry's stupidity. (Or so as he believed) Remus Lupin, Professor Lupin, his 3rd Year Defense against the Dark Arts professor. And Peter Pettigrew, the git who had betrayed his friends for his own life. It was quite an interesting picture. All seemed quite content and happy. They were sitting on steps. James and Sirius were in middle section of the stairs sitting on either side of the girl who was in the center. A step above them was Professor Lupin smiling quite happily. Wormtail was lower than the rest sitting on the ground. They were all waving and laughing. It was taken in Hogwarts without a doubt. They were all in Hogwarts robes. Harry could discern that the girl was in Gryffindor by her tie. She was a pretty girl. She had long wavy layered jet-black hair with emerald green eyes. Who was this girl? How did his father, Sirius, Professor Lupin, and Wormtail know this girl? They were in the same house and were probably classmates but they seemed close. How was it that Harry wasn't told anything about this girl? He tried to find as much as he could about this girl by inspecting the picture. He searched throughout the albums looking for her. She could not be found. Harry was perplexed and confused. Who was this girl? Why was she in this one picture in this album but none of the others? His eyes than landed on a black album, it had a gold outline. He opened it. A letter fell out. It wasn't in the tidiest handwriting, but it was still legible. Harry stared at the envelope. He read what was written on the envelope, the Marauders' Secret. Harry became extremely confused. He opened the envelope and took the paper and began to read the letter.

_Whoever is reading this and is not Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot, or myself, Prongs should not be reading this. Unless you are a relative of one of us or have been given permission by the Marauders. This is a collection about a life of a girl, a very special girl. She was very important to each and every one of us. However recalling things about her is painful for everyone and for us. So, we have decided to collect all our memories and everything we know about her in this...album journal. _

_Mr. Padfoot would like to comment that the name of the collection of memories sounds very stupid. _

_Mr. Moony would like to tell the person reading this to ignore Mr. Padfoot. Carry on, Mr. Prongs. _

_Mr. Prongs would like to thank Mr. Moony and continue to finish this letter. _

_Everyone has seemed to have forgotten about her. Everyone has a secret. This is ours, the Marauders' Secret: the Forgotten Girl, Sarah Cecilia Potter._

Harry froze. The Marauders' Secret? Sarah Cecilia Potter? Potter? Who is she? Was she related to him?

* * *

Eunjung: End of the Prologue! Very short, I know, but it is the Prologue. The first chapter will be posted as soon as possible.

James: Review please!


	2. Chapter One

**The Marauders' Secret: the Forgotten Girl**  
**Authoress:** Ambrosial Maiden

**Summary:** Once, not that long ago there were four boys. They were best friends, closer than brothers. However their story ended in tragedy. Why? A secret...the Marauders' secret, the tragic tale of the Forgotten Girl.

Eunjung: Chapter One of The Marauders' Secret: the Forgotten Girl has arrived! I hope you enjoy this chapter. The story is just beginning.

Sirius: Eunie does not own Harry Potter. All rights reserved for J.K. Rowling.

James: Eunie, however; does own characters you have never heard of before.

Lily: Please note that the story does not fit in perfectly with the Harry Potter books.

Remus: Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously...  
Everyone has a secret. This is ours, the Marauders' Secret: the Forgotten Girl, Sarah Cecilia Potter.  
Harry froze. The Marauders' Secret? Sarah Cecilia Potter? Potter? Who is she? Was she related to him?_

**The Marauders' Secret: the Forgotten Girl  
Authoress: Ambrosial Maiden  
Chapter One – Sarah Cecilia Potter**

It was the 15th of December. It was James' first birthday. However both Mr. and Mrs. Potter were at St. Mungo's. Why were they there? Mrs. Potter had been expecting for the past nine months and the baby had finally arrived on the 15th. James was waiting for his father to take him to see his new younger sibling. Soon enough Mr. Potter arrived for James. Together they headed to St. Mungo's. Once James' eyes caught sight of his mother he cried, "Momma!" Mrs. Potter smiled and soon enough James Potter was sitting next to his mother. In her arms was the smallest bundle James had ever seen. He peered cautiously at the bundle. There was some jet black hair. He looked closer; there was a head, a small head. Then a face appeared. The face's eyes opened slowly to reveal a light shade of emerald green eyes. James gasped.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter simply smiled and said, "Say hello to your little sister, James. Meet Sarah Cecilia Potter." This happened six years ago.

* * *

"Jimmy! Jimmy, wait up!" cried a small girly voice. The voice belonged to six year-old Sarah Potter. Sarah had long wavy slightly messy silky jet black hair and emerald green eyes. She was running after her seven year-old brother, James Potter.

James had unruly jet black hair and hazel eyes. He had round black glasses on as well; he had received his father's bad eyesight. James laughed gleefully as he came to an abrupt halt. "Hurry up, Cess!" he shouted. Soon enough Sarah had caught up with her older brother and was panting heavily. James grinned at his younger sister. "You sure are slow, Cess," he said.

Sarah glared at James. "I am NOT!" she cried.

James rolled his eyes. "Come on, Cess. It's been raining for the past few days and when it stopped yesterday mum wouldn't let us out since the ground would be all muddy. I asked her if I could go out and fly today she said yes," was his reply. He took his younger sister's hand and together they ran into the backyard of the Potter Manor. Once they reached the backyard James jumped onto his broom. He then glanced at his sister. "Want a ride?" he asked.

Sarah glanced back at the house and then back to James. "Don't you remember mum's rules, Jimmy? She said no flying yet for me," she said with a huff. It was quite obvious she didn't agree with her mother.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Come on, Cess. It's great! Besides you're a Potter! Potters are born to fly!" he exclaimed. He held out his hand. Cess tentatively took his hand and within seconds she was sitting on the broom with James.

Soon enough they were soaring in the air. "Doesn't this feel great, Cess?" James asked. Sarah simply nodded her head too stunned for words. James simply grinned. He was without a doubt enjoying it as much as his sister was. They were having so much fun they lost track of time.

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER! SARAH CECILIA POTTER!" shouted a voice.

James and Sarah winced. They looked at each other. 'OH SHOOT, MUM!' They thought.

"YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANCE!" Mrs. Potter shouted. James flew towards the ground and once they had their two feet on the ground Mrs. Potter continued to scold them. "WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING, JAMES POTTER? I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU YOUR SISTER IS NOT ALLOWED TO FLY UNTIL SHE WAS OLDER!"

"Oh, but, mum, Cess is six. I started flying when I was six," James stated.

"That was different, James. Your father took you flying and gave you proper instructions," Mrs. Potter replied.

"Mum, Cess wasn't hurt while we were flying. What's the problem?" he asked.

"James Potter, she could have been hurt," came her calm reply.

James sighed. "But, mum, she wasn't," James said.

They continued arguing until…"Mum, dad's home!" cried Sarah.

Mrs. Potter instantly whisked around to face her husband. "Welcome home, dear," she greeted.

Mr. Potter smiled. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"Mum and Jimmy are arguing because Jimmy took me flying," stated Sarah with a shrug.

Mr. Potter looked surprised for a moment. He then looked at James. "You took your sister flying?" he queried. James nodded his head. He then scrutinized Sarah. His face broke into a smile. "Well, Cess seems fine. I don't know why you were so worried about letting Cess fly, Dorea. Just because you were a disaster with a broom doesn't mean Cess would be too," he stated.

James and Sarah grinned. "So does that mean I can go flying now?" asked Sarah.

"Certainly, I don't see why not," replied Mr. Potter.

Sarah and James smiled as they high-fived each other. Mrs. Potter huffed as she glared at her husband. "If she gets hurt, Charlus, she will not be allowed to fly until she's 12!" she stated.

Mr. Potter simply smiled. "We'll see, we'll see," he said chuckling.

* * *

James Harold Potter and Sarah Cecilia Potter were inseparable siblings. They were closer to each other than normal siblings and knew each other perhaps better than they knew themselves. Arguments and fights were never a big deal and consisted of petty things that Mr. and Mrs. Potter simply did not understand. Perhaps it was the fact that their parents were elderly and they were "isolated" from children their age that brought them closer together. Perhaps that was how James developed a great need to protect his sister and developed a sister complex but in the end it only caused him great suffering.

* * *

"Ooooh! Jimmy, I'm going to get you for that!" shouted Sarah. She was sitting up straight in her bed drenched in ice cold water. James was grinning ear to ear. In his hands was a bucket which was most likely filled with the ice cold water before he dumped it on his sister.

"Ah, Cess, what can I say? It was too hard to resist," he replied grinning like mad Cheshire cat.

"Hard to resist?" hissed Sarah, "James Harold Potter, it is 1 o'clock in the morning and you just woke me up with freezing cold water!"

"Aw, Cess, but I couldn't sleep so I needed some company? Who better than my favorite sister," he replied.

"I'm your only sister!" cried an exasperated Sarah.

"But, what counts now is you're awake and now will keep me company," stated James ignoring what Sarah had said.

"Fine, but first I need to change. So get out!" she ordered and soon enough she was changed and she kept her elder brother company until once again they succumbed to sleeping. A few hours later Mrs. Potter entered with the idea of waking Sarah for breakfast but when she saw the two siblings fast asleep clinging to each other she decided she'd wait for them to wake up on their own.

Soon enough she heard… "MUM!! Why didn't you wake us up?" demanded James Potter. His hair was a mess, even more than normal. He was rubbing his eyes and apparently had forgotten to put on his glasses, something quite strange for him.

"James, sweetie, where are your glasses?" queried Mrs. Potter. She thought it strange for James who had such bad eye sight would forget to put on his glasses. _'He must have been in a rush,'_ she thought. James instinctively placed his hands on his face where his fingers would've touched his glasses if he had them on. James gasped.

"Jimmy! You forgot your glasses," stated Sarah as she placed his glasses on for him.

"Thanks, Cess. I don't know what I'd do without you," he said with a sweet smile.

"Well, I wouldn't either Jimmy seeing I've known you my whole life," she replied with a grin and there they remained smiling at each other, completely content with life.

"Why did you want to be up and about so early, James darling?" asked Mrs. Potter.

"Oh, that! I wanted to go flying with Cess," came James curt reply.

Mrs. Potter frowned instantly. She obviously still did not approve of her daughter flying.

"We can, right, mum?" questioned James as he looked into his mother's eyes with a puppy dog face. Mrs. Potter sighed and relented. James then suddenly began to whoop and cheer as he ran throughout the manor. Sarah simply sat and ate breakfast but she was without a doubt trying to muffle a laugh for she was grinning ear to ear.

* * *

"Jimmy! Jimmy!" cried an excited Sarah Potter as she ran throughout the manor searching for James Potter.

"Huh? Somethin' wrong, Cess?" asked a groggy James Potter. It was early in the morning and he was obviously awoken by his sister's cries.

"It's snowing, Jimmy! SNOWING!" shrieked Sarah.

James rubbed his eyes before putting on his glasses and looking out the window. His face broke into a smile and he and Sarah went parading throughout the manor. Their parents were in for a rude awakening. Both Potters were restless and eager to be out in the snow and soon enough both were outside and playing in the snow.

WHACK! Sarah span around as she faced her brother. "JIMMY!" she shouted. She had been hit by a snowball by her elder brother. James grinned and stuck out his tongue. That did it; Sarah took a snowball and whirled it at her brother, hitting him. Within seconds a huge snowball fight began between the two siblings.

The war raged on for minutes until… "Cess, I'm cold! Let's go in," said James. Sarah sighed but nodded her head. Hand in hand they ran into the manor. Mrs. Potter waited for them with hot chocolate and cookies. "Yum!" James cheered. Sarah laughed at her brother.

"Hm, our birthday is coming up soon," stated Sarah as she stared at the calendar and bit into a cookie.

"Yeah, that's right. You'll be seven and I'll be eight," replied James.

"It'll be just our family, right Mum?" asked Sarah. Mrs. Potter nodded her head.

"Three more years 'til Hogwarts," said James with a smile on his face.

Sarah gave a curious look to James but remained silent. "You'll have to make lots of friends to make up for the ones you don't have now," she replied with a grin.

"Aw, Cess, don't worry. I'll be very popular," he stated with a smirk.

"I have no doubt about it," replied Sarah with a laugh.

* * *

"Jimmy?" called Sarah.

"Yes, Cess?" replied James as he poked his head into her bedroom. She motioned for him to come in; he did so, closing the door behind him. He then sat on her bed with her. "Somethin' wrong?" he asked.

"I was thinking," she started.

"About what?" he queried.

"I was going to tell you, Jimmy! Patience, Jimmy, patience! I was thinking about how we don't have playmates are age. I mean I've only met a handful of kids our age," stated Sarah.

James pondered for a minute. "You're right, Cess. But, you know mum and dad," he replied.

Sarah sighed. "I know, I know, but it'll be strange to be around kids our age when we reach Hogwarts, won't it?" she questioned.

James nodded his head. "It'll be the first time we're apart," he whispered softly.

Sarah looked at him strangely. "Did you just realize that now, Jimmy?" she demanded.

"No!" James exclaimed, "I knew it, it just didn't really hit me until now."

"It'll be strange, a year without the infamous James Harold Potter." She grinned at him.

"Well, its still three years away so we've got plenty of time, Cess," replied James.

"True, we'll have to make the best of our three years, eh, Jimmy?" she stated.

"You bet! Nothing is going to break apart of the Potter siblings!" James exclaimed with a smile.

"Nothing?" asked Sarah as she titled her head to one side.

"Nothing," came James' firm reply.

Sarah smiled secretively as she thought, '_Ah, but love will come in between us.'_

* * *

Eunjung: So ends Chapter One of The Marauders' Secret: the Forgotten Girl. It's not as long as I wanted it to be but I figured you'd guys would want the first chapter as quickly as I could manage. I am aware that James and Sarah may seem a bit more intelligent than average seven and six year-olds. Here's my excuse, I sincerely don't personally know any seven/six year-olds nor do I remember how I acted around that age. Also the only company James and Sarah have are their elderly parents and each other. They are also purebloods so I figured make them a bit more refined? Um…aristocratic? I forget the word I'm looking for. Hopefully, the second chapter will be out much more quickly than the first chapter. Anyhow I'd like to thanks all my reviewers! Thank you all so much!

Marauders: Don't forget to review! Please!


	3. Author's Note

Author Note: This just to notify you, about an IMPORTANT author's note that is in my profile. I didn't feel like typing out the author's note for every single fanfiction I wrote so that's why it is in my profile. Please read it because it contains information as to what will happen to the fanfiction of The Mauraders' Secret: the Forgotten Girl. This is NOT an actual update the following is what was written in the introduction. The reason why is because this site doesn't allow for just plain author note's.

It was the 15th of December. It was James' first birthday. However both Mr. and Mrs. Potter were at St. Mungo's. Why were they there? Mrs. Potter had been expecting for the past nine months and the baby had finally arrived on the 15th. James was waiting for his father to take him to see his new younger sibling. Soon enough Mr. Potter arrived for James. Together they headed to St. Mungo's. Once James' eyes caught sight of his mother he cried, "Momma!" Mrs. Potter smiled and soon enough James Potter was sitting next to his mother. In her arms was the smallest bundle James had ever seen. He peered cautiously at the bundle. There was some jet black hair. He looked closer; there was a head, a small head. Then a face appeared. The face's eyes opened slowly to reveal a light shade of emerald green eyes. James gasped.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter simply smiled and said, "Say hello to your little sister, James. Meet Sarah Cecilia Potter." This happened six years ago.

"Jimmy! Jimmy, wait up!" cried a small girly voice. The voice belonged to six year-old Sarah Potter. Sarah had long wavy slightly messy silky jet black hair and emerald green eyes. She was running after her seven year-old brother, James Potter.

James had unruly jet black hair and hazel eyes. He had round black glasses on as well; he had received his father's bad eyesight. James laughed gleefully as he came to an abrupt halt. "Hurry up, Cess!" he shouted. Soon enough Sarah had caught up with her older brother and was panting heavily. James grinned at his younger sister. "You sure are slow, Cess," he said.

Sarah glared at James. "I am NOT!" she cried.

James rolled his eyes. "Come on, Cess. It's been raining for the past few days and when it stopped yesterday mum wouldn't let us out since the ground would be all muddy. I asked her if I could go out and fly today she said yes," was his reply. He took his younger sister's hand and together they ran into the backyard of the Potter Manor. Once they reached the backyard James jumped onto his broom. He then glanced at his sister. "Want a ride?" he asked.

Sarah glanced back at the house and then back to James. "Don't you remember mum's rules, Jimmy? She said no flying yet for me," she said with a huff. It was quite obvious she didn't agree with her mother.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Come on, Cess. It's great! Besides you're a Potter! Potters are born to fly!" he exclaimed. He held out his hand. Cess tentatively took his hand and within seconds she was sitting on the broom with James.

Soon enough they were soaring in the air. "Doesn't this feel great, Cess?" James asked. Sarah simply nodded her head too stunned for words. James simply grinned. He was without a doubt enjoying it as much as his sister was. They were having so much fun they lost track of time.

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER! SARAH CECILIA POTTER!" shouted a voice.

James and Sarah winced. They looked at each other. 'OH SHOOT, MUM!' They thought.

"YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANCE!" Mrs. Potter shouted. James flew towards the ground and once they had their two feet on the ground Mrs. Potter continued to scold them. "WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING, JAMES POTTER? I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU YOUR SISTER IS NOT ALLOWED TO FLY UNTIL SHE WAS OLDER!"

"Oh, but, mum, Cess is six. I started flying when I was six," James stated.

"That was different, James. Your father took you flying and gave you proper instructions," Mrs. Potter replied.

"Mum, Cess wasn't hurt while we were flying. What's the problem?" he asked.

"James Potter, she could have been hurt," came her calm reply.

James sighed. "But, mum, she wasn't," James said.

They continued arguing until…"Mum, dad's home!" cried Sarah.

Mrs. Potter instantly whisked around to face her husband. "Welcome home, dear," she greeted.

Mr. Potter smiled. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"Mum and Jimmy are arguing because Jimmy took me flying," stated Sarah with a shrug.

Mr. Potter looked surprised for a moment. He then looked at James. "You took your sister flying?" he queried. James nodded his head. He then scrutinized Sarah. His face broke into a smile. "Well, Cess seems fine. I don't know why you were so worried about letting Cess fly, Dorea. Just because you were a disaster with a broom doesn't mean Cess would be too," he stated.

James and Sarah grinned. "So does that mean I can go flying now?" asked Sarah.

"Certainly, I don't see why not," replied Mr. Potter.

Sarah and James smiled as they high-fived each other. Mrs. Potter huffed as she glared at her husband. "If she gets hurt, Charlus, she will not be allowed to fly until she's 12!" she stated.

Mr. Potter simply smiled. "We'll see, we'll see," he said chuckling.

James Harold Potter and Sarah Cecilia Potter were inseparable siblings. They were closer to each other than normal siblings and knew each other perhaps better than they knew themselves. Arguments and fights were never a big deal and consisted of petty things that Mr. and Mrs. Potter simply did not understand. Perhaps it was the fact that their parents were elderly and they were "isolated" from children their age that brought them closer together. Perhaps that was how James developed a great need to protect his sister and developed a sister complex but in the end it only caused him great suffering.

"Ooooh! Jimmy, I'm going to get you for that!" shouted Sarah. She was sitting up straight in her bed drenched in ice cold water. James was grinning ear to ear. In his hands was a bucket which was most likely filled with the ice cold water before he dumped it on his sister.

"Ah, Cess, what can I say? It was too hard to resist," he replied grinning like mad Cheshire cat.

"Hard to resist?" hissed Sarah, "James Harold Potter, it is 1 o'clock in the morning and you just woke me up with freezing cold water!"

"Aw, Cess, but I couldn't sleep so I needed some company? Who better than my favorite sister," he replied.

"I'm your only sister!" cried an exasperated Sarah.

"But, what counts now is you're awake and now will keep me company," stated James ignoring what Sarah had said.

"Fine, but first I need to change. So get out!" she ordered and soon enough she was changed and she kept her elder brother company until once again they succumbed to sleeping. A few hours later Mrs. Potter entered with the idea of waking Sarah for breakfast but when she saw the two siblings fast asleep clinging to each other she decided she'd wait for them to wake up on their own.

Soon enough she heard… "MUM!! Why didn't you wake us up?" demanded James Potter. His hair was a mess, even more than normal. He was rubbing his eyes and apparently had forgotten to put on his glasses, something quite strange for him.

"James, sweetie, where are your glasses?" queried Mrs. Potter. She thought it strange for James who had such bad eye sight would forget to put on his glasses. _'He must have been in a rush,'_ she thought. James instinctively placed his hands on his face where his fingers would've touched his glasses if he had them on. James gasped.

"Jimmy! You forgot your glasses," stated Sarah as she placed his glasses on for him.

"Thanks, Cess. I don't know what I'd do without you," he said with a sweet smile.

"Well, I wouldn't either Jimmy seeing I've known you my whole life," she replied with a grin and there they remained smiling at each other, completely content with life.

"Why did you want to be up and about so early, James darling?" asked Mrs. Potter.

"Oh, that! I wanted to go flying with Cess," came James curt reply.

Mrs. Potter frowned instantly. She obviously still did not approve of her daughter flying.

"We can, right, mum?" questioned James as he looked into his mother's eyes with a puppy dog face. Mrs. Potter sighed and relented. James then suddenly began to whoop and cheer as he ran throughout the manor. Sarah simply sat and ate breakfast but she was without a doubt trying to muffle a laugh for she was grinning ear to ear.

"Jimmy! Jimmy!" cried an excited Sarah Potter as she ran throughout the manor searching for James Potter.

"Huh? Somethin' wrong, Cess?" asked a groggy James Potter. It was early in the morning and he was obviously awoken by his sister's cries.

"It's snowing, Jimmy! SNOWING!" shrieked Sarah.

James rubbed his eyes before putting on his glasses and looking out the window. His face broke into a smile and he and Sarah went parading throughout the manor. Their parents were in for a rude awakening. Both Potters were restless and eager to be out in the snow and soon enough both were outside and playing in the snow.

WHACK! Sarah span around as she faced her brother. "JIMMY!" she shouted. She had been hit by a snowball by her elder brother. James grinned and stuck out his tongue. That did it; Sarah took a snowball and whirled it at her brother, hitting him. Within seconds a huge snowball fight began between the two siblings.

The war raged on for minutes until… "Cess, I'm cold! Let's go in," said James. Sarah sighed but nodded her head. Hand in hand they ran into the manor. Mrs. Potter waited for them with hot chocolate and cookies. "Yum!" James cheered. Sarah laughed at her brother.

"Hm, our birthday is coming up soon," stated Sarah as she stared at the calendar and bit into a cookie.

"Yeah, that's right. You'll be seven and I'll be eight," replied James.

"It'll be just our family, right Mum?" asked Sarah. Mrs. Potter nodded her head.

"Three more years 'til Hogwarts," said James with a smile on his face.

Sarah gave a curious look to James but remained silent. "You'll have to make lots of friends to make up for the ones you don't have now," she replied with a grin.

"Aw, Cess, don't worry. I'll be very popular," he stated with a smirk.

"I have no doubt about it," replied Sarah with a laugh.

"Jimmy?" called Sarah.

"Yes, Cess?" replied James as he poked his head into her bedroom. She motioned for him to come in; he did so, closing the door behind him. He then sat on her bed with her. "Somethin' wrong?" he asked.

"I was thinking," she started.

"About what?" he queried.

"I was going to tell you, Jimmy! Patience, Jimmy, patience! I was thinking about how we don't have playmates are age. I mean I've only met a handful of kids our age," stated Sarah.

James pondered for a minute. "You're right, Cess. But, you know mum and dad," he replied.

Sarah sighed. "I know, I know, but it'll be strange to be around kids our age when we reach Hogwarts, won't it?" she questioned.

James nodded his head. "It'll be the first time we're apart," he whispered softly.

Sarah looked at him strangely. "Did you just realize that now, Jimmy?" she demanded.

"No!" James exclaimed, "I knew it, it just didn't really hit me until now."

"It'll be strange, a year without the infamous James Harold Potter." She grinned at him.

"Well, its still three years away so we've got plenty of time, Cess," replied James.

"True, we'll have to make the best of our three years, eh, Jimmy?" she stated.

"You bet! Nothing is going to break apart of the Potter siblings!" James exclaimed with a smile.

"Nothing?" asked Sarah as she titled her head to one side.

"Nothing," came James' firm reply.

Sarah smiled secretively as she thought, '_Ah, but love will come in between us.'_


End file.
